1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a distribution unit for distributing dust and air to a dust separation apparatus of a vacuum cleaner, and, more particularly, to a distribution unit having a body including an inlet and at least two passages spaced from the inlet.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus that sucks air containing dusts using vacuum pressure generated by a suction motor mounted in a main body and filters off the dusts in the main body.
According to this related art vacuum cleaner, air sucked from a suction nozzle should freely flow into a cleaner main body. As such, the air flow is an important criterion in the performance of the vacuum cleaner.